


Brown Out

by Lambda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambda/pseuds/Lambda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Narvaez Jr. was the greatest sniper, gamer, gardener, and fence builder Geoff had ever met. From the day he picked him up outside of Home Depot, to their first heist together, he knew he was something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Out

**Author's Note:**

> Ray's leaving achievement hunter and I still can't believe it. I know he'll probably come back for a few episodes, but until then how about a fic to send him off?
> 
> I decided to name this lovingly after Ray's final Let's Play. (Which I haven't watched yet...)

"Goddammit, Ray! Stop ignoring me, pick up your radio!" Geoff yelled, waiting for some reply to sound in his earpiece.

They were supposed to meet at the boat ten minuets ago. The rest of the crew was silent. Nobody said anything, but they were all thinking the same thing: Ray was gone, Geoff was grasping at straws.

"Ray, I swear to god-" Geoff's voice cracked. He didn't want to think about what could have happened to Ray. What _didn't_ happen, because Ray was alive, goddammit! His crew weren't dumb enough to get killed off... right?

"Geoff," Jack finally spoke up, "We need to get going before the cops come. Ray is a big boy, he can find his way back without us."

Geoff didn't say anything, but stepped off the dock and onto the boat.

It was the quietest trip back to the safe house they ever had.

* * *

Geoff had just left Home Depot, he was picking up some things for Ryan's latest, murderous, gadget. That's when he met him.

It was night, but the few lights scattered around the parking lot, rather poorly, lit the area.

_Click._

"Hand over your wallet."

Geoff dropped his shopping bag, the metal bits and pieces inside clinking as they hit the ground, and raised his hands up in the air. He slowly reached over towards his pocket.

"That's right, cooperate and no one gets hurt."

_Click._

Geoff had pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the mugger.

The mugger let out a small laugh. "Well then, I guess we're at an impasse." He sighed and put down his gun.

Geoff got a good look at him, fairly young. Too young to be mugging people and living on the streets. "You got a name kid?"

"You can just call me Brownman."

"Well, Brownman, you got a place to sleep tonight?"

"Why, you offering some hot steamy action?" He joked.

From the day Geoff picked him up outside of Home Depot he knew he was something special.

* * *

It had been 3 months since Brownman, now known as Ray, joined Geoff's crew and he had already become a valuable member.

At first they didn't trust him, especially since Geoff had just brought him in 'out of the blue, not even getting to know the man beforehand you fucking idiot! He's probably going to try and fucking kill us in our goddamn sleep tonight!' 'Micool, calm down!'

But now, everyone loved him. He formed Team Lads with Michael and Gavin, Team Better Friends with just Michael, The R & R Connection with Ryan, and the super hero duo X-Ray and Vav with Gavin.

More importantly, however, he formed the Fake AH Crew with all of them.

One day, early in the morning, Ray called them into the heist planning room.

"Hello, welcome to our heist room."

"So, Ray, why are we here?" Geoff asked. He was not a morning person and did not want to be woken up this early for anything.

"For a heist."

The rest of the group stared at him. Sure, they all had planned a heist but it wasn't just randomly, there would be weeks of planning and meetings beforehand.

"This heist," Ray continued, "operation W.A.F.F.L.E." He was interrupted by laughing and joking about the heist name but ignored most of it and continued on. "Which stands for We're All Friends Friends Love Each-other. Learned yesterday 'each other' is  _two_ words..." Geoff started cracking up.

Operation W.A.F.F.L.E.-O wasn't exactly a success, but they all spent the next few weeks laughing and joking about their failures.

* * *

It was a month after Ray's 'disappearance'. Geoff still refused to believe he was dead. The rest had already accepted it. When you live a life like this, stuff like that happens, you just got to move on.

It was late at night and Geoff was having trouble sleeping, like he had been the past month. Some nights he would get up and walk around the house, some nights he would linger outside Ray's room. Tonight was one of those nights.

Some nights he would open the door and stare inside, not entering, just looking. Tonight wasn't one of those nights.

He opened the door and, for the first time in over a month, entered the room.

A week after Ray disappeared, the others wanted to clean out his room. Geoff wouldn't let them touch it. Everything was the way Ray left it. Except, Geoff noticed something was different about it tonight.

The window was opened, One of the guys must have opened it for some weird reason. Geoff went over to shut it then he noticed something else.

On the windowsill there was a red rose. Geoff froze. A million things raced through his head, all things about Ray. Eventually, he slowly reached over and picked it up. A small note was tied to it.

' _I'll be back soon. waffle-o.'_

Geoff smiled and put down the rose. He left the room and decided it was about time he'd get a good night's rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't know anything about guns... Do guns even make a click noise? Let's just pretend guns make a click noise when they're pulled out.


End file.
